


Jedna noc

by anowlqueen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anowlqueen/pseuds/anowlqueen
Summary: Sherlocka navštíví klientka.





	Jedna noc

**Author's Note:**

> Tato krátká povídka vznikla na objednávku pro kamarádku, proto to prosím berte tak, že je to spíchnuté horkou jehlou a nemá to žádné spisovatelské ambice O:-)

„Sherlocku,“ paní Hudsonová strčila hlavu opatrně do dveří. „Je tu klientka.“

Sherlock Holmes, jediný konzultující detektiv, už pár dní nepromluvil ani slovo. Paní Hudsonová o něj měla starost; co když už nikdy nepromluví? Po tom, co Johnovi zabili ženu, se Sherlock do sebe kompletně uzavřel. Ačkoliv by to nepřipustil, sám truchlil. Mary byla jeho kamarádka a John s ním momentálně odmítal jakkoliv komunikovat.

„Pojďte dál, slečno,“ řekla paní Hudsonová doufajíc, že by nový případ mohl toho zabedněnce rozptýlit. „Dáte si čaj?“

„Ne, děkuju,“ zamumlala rozpačitě ona dívka a nejistě vešla dovnitř. Sherlock konečně přestal zírat z okna (samozřejmě, že ji viděl přicházet a už měl pár základních dedukcí) a prudce se otočil. Paní Hudsonová s povzdechem odešla.

„Doufám, že mě nebudete nudit,“ řekl a přeskočil opěradlo svého křesla, do kterého se následně svezl. Jeho obratnost dívku šokovala. „Sedněte si na tu židli,“ dodal.

Poslechla jej a posadila se. „Jmenuju se Rachel,“ představila se.

„Dobře, _Rachel_ ,“ zdůraznil její jméno a prohlédl si jí. Měla polodlouhé hnědé vlasy a hnědé oči. Byla typ sympatické a důvěryhodné osoby, která v lidech vyvolává ochranitelské sklony. „Co máte za problém?“

„Myslím, že neexistuju,“ připustila nervózně.

Sherlock se otráveně ušklíbl. „To byste si měla spíš zajít k psychiatrovi než ke mně.“

„Já mluvím vážně,“ napomenula ho. „Musím si pořád kupovat lístky, protože si nemůžu zařídit _Oyster card_ na metro. Tvrdí mi, že můj občanský průkaz je neplatný. Bydlím v podnájmu načerno. Poraďte mi.“

„Existuje jediná možnost, jak zjistit, jestli jste naživu a nejste duch.“

„Ale vaše domácí mě -,“ zarazila uprostřed slova, když pochopila, že Sherlock skutečně pochybuje o její existenci. „Jaká?“

„Sex,“ vyhrkl Sherlock a jeho zamyšlený pohled neprozradil jakoukoliv emoci. Rachel netušila, že je Sherlock sjetý, a proto má problém odlišit realitu od představ.

Zamyšleně se začala rozhlížet po obývacím pokoji, až téměř spadla ze židle. „S kým to mluvíte, pane Holmesi?“

Konečně se na ni podíval a z jejich intenzivního očního kontaktu se Rachel začalo špatně dýchat. „Ovšem, že s vámi.“

Slyšela, že detektiv je podivín, dokonce i magor, či psychopat, ale něco temně přitažlivého na jeho osobnosti jí imponovalo. Nepřipadal jí nebezpečný. Jen velmi excentrický.

„Při sexu dochází k prudké reakci těla. Do oběhu se vypustí hormony, například serotonin a oxytocin… ach, to je vlastně jedno. Hlavní je, že se váš tep zrychlí. Navíc kopulace vyžaduje spolupráci obou partnerů, což znamená, že mohu pouhým dotykem zjistit, jestli jste duch, nebo ne.“

„Tak se mě můžete dotknout i bez sexu.“

Sherlock se zatvářil zmateně. „Aha, to mě nenapadlo. Ale to by nebyla taková zábava.“

„Já nejsem žádná _… prostitutka_ , nebo tak něco!“ vykřikla Rachel podrážděně a vyskočila ze židle. Sherlock se nepřestával ztrácet v konverzaci s takzvaně normálními lidmi. Proč něco takového tvrdila?

„Nesnažil jsem se naznačit, že jste. Vždyť platíte přece vy mně, ne já vám.“ Téměř až hystericky se rozchechtal a Rachel netušila, jestli mu má dát pěstí, nebo ho políbit.

„Jste odporný!“

„Mám si to vyložit tak, že vás nepřitahuji?“

Rachel se zarazila a její hořící tváře ji prozradily. Sherlock využil příležitosti a vyskočil z křesla na nohy. Náhle stál přímo před ní a pomalu ji pohladil po vlasech. Tušil, že na tuto dívku se musí něžně. Rachel byla natolik zmatená, že se nepokusila ani jeho ruku sundat ze svých vlasů; dokonce se ani nepokusila ho zastavit, když se svými rty začal přibližovat k těm jejím.

Přeci jen nakonec zděšeně poodstoupila od toho atraktivního muže a nedokázala uvěřit, že se líbá s člověkem, kterého zná stěží pět minut. Sherlock ale podle jejího mělkého dechu a rozšířených zorniček vydedukoval, že po něm touží a stačí ji nějak uklidnit.

„Neboj se Rachel, vše půjde podle tvých pokynů,“ zašeptal jí do ucha a začal ji líbat na krku. Jmenovaná se zachvěla a odstrčila Sherlocka od sebe; musela si sundat svůj kabát, aby měl Sherlock lepší přístup k její kůži. Cesta do ložnice byla rychlá a ztratili při ní několik kusů oblečení. Rachel netušila, co to vyvádí, ale ten muž měl neuvěřitelné kouzlo a byl tak zatraceně sexy, že se rozhodla, že s ním stráví noc, přestože to bylo vlastně hloupé.

Sherlock ji povalil na svou postel a rychle si začal rozepínat pásek od kalhot. Rachel jej pozorovala a cítila, jak v ní narůstá vzrušení, které brzy překročí neúnosnou mez. Jeho hbité a mužské ruce zahodily pásek na zem a stáhl si kalhoty ke kotníkům. Rachel též nezahálela a sundala si triko. „Už víte, co se mnou budete dělat, pane Holmesi?“

Sklonil se k ní a políbil ji. „Nejdřív zjistíme, jestli nejsi můj výplod fantazie a potom vyřešíme fakt, že jsi oficiálně mrtvá.“

Usmála se. „To beru. Ale -,“ zarazila ho. „Sex jsem měla jen jednou v životě.“

„To jen ten důvod, proč nejsi naživu. Musíme to napravit.“

Svezl se na její polonahé tělo a lehce ji kousl do rtu. Rachel se rozhodla se mu naprosto poddat, jeho dominance byla silnější než její strach. Sundal jí podprsenku a hladově zkoumal její obdařený hrudník. Opět cítila, jak se jí tváře naplňují krví, styděla se, ale zároveň ji jeho výraz rozpaloval. Vzal její prsa do svých velkých rukou a Rachel bezděky zadržela dech. Nakonec vyměnil své ruce za své rty a jejím prsům věnoval speciální péči.

Své polibky přesunul na její podbřišek a stáhl jí kalhotky. Ukazováčkem zkontroloval, jestli je Rachel připravená a kvapně si sundal i trenýrky. Pronikl do ní, a když se ujistil, že je vše v pořádku, začal přirážet. Nejprve pomalu a líně, ale jelikož Rachel byla evidentně roztoužená, tak začal přirážet v divočejším tempu. Z jejích úst se vydraly vzdechy, které Sherlocka hnaly kupředu ještě o něco víc.

V hlavě měl vymeteno, myslel jen na svou touhu, která se rozpínala po celé místnosti a naplňovala i Rachel. Vše, co s ní Sherlock prováděl, se jí líbilo. Z každého jeho pohybu šlo vyčíst, že je Sherlock velmi senzitivní génius, který se dokáže přizpůsobit jakékoliv situaci. A tuto situaci si užívali oba dva.

Sherlock se sklonil k Racheliným rtům, aby je políbil.

_Co to jen vyvádí?_

Když ji zaplavila vlna orgasmu, okamžitě vypustila z hlavy fakt, že Holmes je pro ni cizí člověk. Vztahy na jednu noc koneckonců nemusely být tak špatné.

Sherlock zrychlil své tempo a po několika vteřinách se též svezl na orgastické vlně. Jeden se druhému zadívali do očí a společně přemýšleli, kde se v nich zrodila ta dravá touha.

„To bylo…,“ řekla Rachel a nevěděla, jak svou větu dokončit.

„Rozhodně. Sex je lepší než drogy.“

„Bereš drogy?“

Sherlock se podivil. „Já myslel, že se o to o mně ví. Na druhou stranu sex může být taktéž návykový.“

„Ale ne tak moc jako láska,“ odpověděla mu Rachel.

Sherlock nevěděl, co znamená láska, byl to pro něj abstraktní koncept, ale z nějakého pro něj nepochopitelného důvodu si jej vždy přiřadil k Johnovi. Možná proto, že John cítil lásku a tu ztratil. Anebo protože Sherlockovi na Johnovi záleželo až moc. Nechtěl na něj myslet. Bylo to bezvýchodné.

Pořádně si prohlédl Rachel; měla mírně rozcuchané vlasy po onom aktu a zarudlé tváře, ale jinak byla moc hezká. Sherlock přemýšlel. Evidentně byla skutečná. On byl skutečný. Taková příležitost se nesmí nechat proklouznout mezi prsty.

„Domnívám se, že jsi naživu. Tak co kdybychom spolu zašli na takzvané rande?“

Rachel se usmála.


End file.
